


100 maneras de besar a Charles Xavier

by NayenLemunantu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Protective Erik
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Serie de drabbles donde en cada uno de ellos, Charles termina siendo besado por Erik.





	1. BESO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~
> 
> Me embarqué en este proyecto bastante simple, pero larguísimo. Sí como lo dice el título, pretendo subir 100 maneras distintas de besar a Charles Xavier, no creo que sea tan difícil. Espero lograr la meta y contar con su apoyo durante el proceso.
> 
> Esto será una serie de drabbles, y no necesariamente estarán ubicados dentro del universo cinematográfico, ni tendrán relación entre ellos. La única conexión es que todos serán Cherik y tendrán un beso.
> 
> Declaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. Esto es sólo un fanfic escrito sin fines lucrativos.
> 
> Advertencia: Dulzura al extremo (espero que nadie muera de diabetes), y probablemente en algunos drabbles haya algo de angst.

**B E S O   1**

 

Esa tarde, el sol que se ocultaba entre blancas nubes a sus espaldas iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de Charles sentado frente a Erik, sacándole destellos de cobrizos a su cabello y sonrojando de rosa pálido sus mejillas.

Estaban sentados a cada lado de una gran mesa en la biblioteca de la mansión, cada uno concentrado en su trabajo. Charles leía en simultaneo varios libros de genética, preparando un nuevo artículo que pretendía publicar y Erik estaba estudiando la tesis doctoral de Charles donde se fundaban las bases que explicaban la mutación.

Charles estaba sumergido entre los libros que lo rodeaban. Golpeaba el cuaderno con el extremo del lápiz en un gesto nervioso mientras fruncía graciosamente la boca, haciendo leves pucheros de frustración al no dar con una solución a su hipótesis. De vez en cuando se jalaba pequeñas hebras de cabello o enredada sus dedos en él. Luego, completamente desesperado, se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo, despejándose la frente lisa y pálida por segundos, ya que cuando bajaba las manos, su cabello volvía a caer sobre su rostro como una cascada castaña.

No podía negar que se veía hermoso. Simplemente era la criatura más bella que Erik hubiera visto. ¡Y cómo le encantaba ver todos los gestos que era capaz de hacer de manera tan simple sólo con la boca! Cómo la fruncía, otorgándole mayor cuerpo, haciéndola ver pequeña y apetitosa, o cómo estiraba los labios en medio de una sonrisa, alargándola y ampliándola, provocándole unas inmensas ganas de besarlo.

—Charles, cierra los ojos un momento —pidió. Su voz había sonado extremadamente seria y no dejaba de mirarlo fijo.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó Charles frunciendo el ceño. Había ladeado el cuello hacia la izquierda cuando le habló y ahora lo miraba con ojos confundidos.

¡Cómo amaba Erik aquella expresión! Una expresión que le daba ingenuidad a su mirada e infantilidad a su rostro, pero sin perder esa turbadora sensualidad tan propia en él. Charles era capaz de transformar algo tan cotidiano y mundano en una experiencia extraterrenal con sólo mover sus largas y espesas pestañas negras y mirar directamente a los ojos, haciéndote sentir atravesado por un rayo; completamente a su merced.

Erik se puso de pie, enérgico, rodeó la mesa que los separa y tomó del brazo de Charles para levantarlo; en su gesto había fuerza, pero no brusquedad.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó con su tacto característico.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que te pasa, Erik? —le preguntó Charles. Reía, divertido y se dejó arrastrar lleno de curiosidad.

Erik lo guio a los grandes estantes repletos de libros que se asemejaban a un enorme laberinto literario, donde sabía que Charles se había pasado prácticamente la mitad de su vida. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a apoyar la espalda en la repisa.

—Cierra los ojos, Charles —volvió a hablar. Sin embargo, ahora en sus palabras no había una orden, sino más bien una petición—. Sólo confía en mí.

Charles volvió a mirarlo, alzando una ceja. No se veía convencido, pero el brillo de su mirada cobalto reflejaba curiosidad. Soltó un fuerte suspiro cansado, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos como Erik le había pedido, rindiéndose ante su petición.

Su cabello continuaba cayendo sobre sus sienes y su frente. Sus pestañas ahora cerradas, se veían más espesas y largas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, convirtiéndose en una verdadera tentación divina. Y Erik, siguiendo la petición que le había hecho a Charles, cerró los ojos también y se acercó a su boca.

Sus labios se unieron y calzaron a la perfección, acoplándose el uno al otro, atraídos como por una fuerza magnética. Tener los ojos cerrados le ayudó a intensificar las sensaciones: saborear la dulzura de la boca de Charles, degustando sus sutiles diferencias, embriagándose de él, transformándose en su vicio personal.


	2. BESO 2

**B E S O   2**

 

Erik llegó a la mansión Xavier minutos antes de la media noche. Había salido solo en un viaje de reclutamiento, porque Charles no había podido acompañarlo. Pero Erik apenas pudo conseguir avanzar unos pocos cientos de kilómetros antes de dar media vuelta en su ruta y volver. Había llegado a arrendar una habitación en un sencillo hotel de carretera, pero una vez metido dentro de la cama, no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Cuando entró en la mansión, todo estaba sumido en silencio y la penumbra. Sólo una luz se dejaba ver a lo lejos por el largo pasillo a oscuras, y era la luz de la chimenea encendida en el salón principal. Erik sabía que se trataba de Charles. Incluso podía imaginárselo a la perfección, recostado en uno de los sillones individuales, sentado medio de lado y con las piernas cruzadas leyendo algún libro.

Llegó a la entrada del salón, las puertas de doble hoja estaban abiertas de par en par, y Charles estaba exactamente como se lo había imaginado. Levantó la mirada de su libro cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, pestañeando con ojos sorprendidos. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, como si quisiera asegurarse que lo que veía ante sus ojos no era una ilusión y alzó las cejas en una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Erik? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No podía dormir.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una enorme sonrisa de parte de Charles y un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie. Dejó caer el libro al suelo y caminó hasta pararse frente a Erik.

—¿Eso significa que me extrañaste? —preguntó.

—Puede ser... —admitió sonriendo sólo un poco. Erik no podía dejar de tener ciertas reticencia a mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos por Charles, no porque no confiara en él, sino porque estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse frío e indiferente—. ¿Acaso tú no me extrañaste a mí?

—¡Claro que te extrañé! —dijo Charles encogiéndose de hombros. Erik no podía entender cómo no tenía miedo de decir siempre lo que pensaba, cómo era posible que fuera alguien tan transparente—. Lo único que quería era verte. Sólo he pensado en ti todo el día, pero... ya sabes, tenías una misión.

—¡Al diablo con la misión!

—Eso no está bien Erik. —Charles se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el entrecejo apretado en un gesto de refinado disgusto. Su boca se veía pequeña y apetitosa, fruncida en un mohín—. Nuestras obligaciones debieran ser la prioridad.

Erik dejó caer su bolso al suelo y le sonrió de lado. ¡Ese reproche era tan típico del siempre correcto Charles Xavier!

—Ven aquí —demandó envolviéndole la estrecha y masculina cintura con ambos brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello castaño de Charles, inundando sus sentidos de su suavidad y su exquisito olor—. No podía seguir con esa misión aunque hubiera querido. No puedo dormir sin tenerte a mi lado.

—¡Oh, Erik!

Charles se dejó arrastrar hasta que ambos cuerpos chocaron y atinó a abrazarse con fuerza del cuello de Erik, besándolo en la mejilla con intensidad. Erik ladeó el rostro en su dirección y presionó los labios contra su boca, sintiendo cómo Charles se rendía por completo a él y correspondía al beso, abriéndose para permitirle entrar. 


	3. BESO 3

**B E S O   3**

 

Erik se despertó lentamente. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza que le hacía presión sobre las sienes y le hizo arrugar la frente al instante. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero esta tarea le costó un mundo y luego de pestañear en varias ocasiones, por fin enfocó su mirada desorbitada en el techo de la habitación. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, pero alcazaba a darse cuenta que aquella era una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Xavier, aunque no la suya. Aquellas paredes de empapelado recargado no eran las de su cuarto y aquellas suaves sábanas no eran las de su cama.

Suavidad. Ahí se dio cuenta que la suavidad y la calidez lo envolvían. Realmente la textura de aquellas sábanas era extraordinaria, de una delicadeza que él nunca había experimentado antes y recorrió con su mano abierta la superficie, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación, por la calidez que sentía en su cuerpo; era tan delicioso sentir su piel así, tibia y confortable.

Pero al abrir los ojos otra vez, volvió a sentir aquel molesto dolor en las sienes. Era una pesadilla mezclada con un sueño. Sentía tanto la incomodidad como la exquisitez y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Es más, se juró que no volvería a tomar whisky nunca más en la vida y menos aún volver a salir con Charles Xavier.

La noche anterior habían salido todos juntos al bar donde Charles hacía sus conquistas habituales. Erik había rechazado la oferta, pero después de un par de horas solo en la casa sin poder dormir, decidió unirse al equipo. Cuando llegó estaba todos sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa, todos excepto Charles. Reían a carcajadas, celebrando animados cuanto habían podido controlar y potenciar sus poderes gracias a la guía de Charles. En ese instante había parecido una idea genial habérseles unido, pero luego de un par de cervezas desabridas y de la conversación adolescente de los demás, Erik estaba tan aburrido que sin decir palabra alguna, se había puesto de pie y había caminado hasta la salida.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, había visto la conocida silueta de Charles sentado en la barra, conversando animado con una rubia despampanante. Erik no había podido evitar sonreír de lado al oír su ensayado discurso de seducción; aunque debía que reconocer que a Charles siempre le había funcionado, sólo había que ver la sonrisa idiota de la chica. Pero por alguna razón aquello lo había molestado profundamente. Caminó con seguridad hasta posar una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de Charles y lo obligó a girarse.

¡Cómo se había alegrado Charles al verlo! Se había puesto de pie y le había presentado a la chica, y pronto, se encontraron tomándose vaso tras vaso de whisky, apenas sin darse cuenta en qué momento la rubia había desaparecido del panorama.

Ahora lo recordaba todo... ¡Charles! Él había estado toda la noche con Charles. ¿Y dónde estaba Charles ahora?

Volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe y ladeó el cuello abruptamente hacia la derecha, pero como el movimiento fue tan rápido, le provocó un agudo dolor en la cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y masajearse el puente de la nariz por unos instantes hasta recuperarse. Sólo ahí volvió a abrir los ojos y vio sin ninguna duda, el rostro de Charles durmiendo boca abajo entre las mismas suaves sábanas de seda que dormía él.

Charles usaba ambos brazos como almohada y tenía el cuello ladeado hacia él, varias hebras de su pelo castaño se desparramaban sobre sus antebrazos y otras le cubrían parcialmente el rostro. Erik bajó la mirada, recorriendo la nívea espalda desnuda marcada de músculos, hasta constatar que las sábanas le cubrían el resto del cuerpo. Arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo desnudo, y ya no le quedaron dudas de lo que había pasado después de salir de aquel pub.

A su mente volvieron el sabor de unos besos más embriagantes que el mismo whisky, la suavidad de una piel más deliciosa que las mismas sábanas, la exquisitez de haber pasado la noche junto a él. Sentir su cuerpo vibrar, saberse en su interior, oírlo gemir suave y grave, susurrar su nombre al oído oyéndole susurrar el suyo... Besos, millones de besos repartidos por toda su nívea piel y lentas caricias hasta cansarse de recorrerlo y reconocerlo.

Sonrió de lado ahora que lo recordaba todo y ladeó el cuerpo en su dirección para acercarse a él, lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro pálido. Charles, sin despertar aún, se removió en la cama y se acomodó para quedar entre sus brazos, acercando peligrosamente la boca a la suya. ¡Esa era una tentación demasiado grande para dejarla pasar! Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

Aún dormido, Charles respondió el beso con deliciosa lentitud y Erik cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar otra vez por el sueño, por el dolor, por el placer, por la suavidad... Se durmió, sin despegarse de aquella dulce boca, entre sábanas de seda.


	4. BESO 4

**B E S O   4**

 

Ese día una lluvia inesperada caía sobre Nueva York. No había habido ninguna advertencia, sólo un súbito cambio en el aire que comenzó a arreciar con mayor intensidad y al cabo de minutos, el cielo azul estaba cubierto de nubes grises que descargaron el agua acumulada de un minuto a otro.

Erik sólo llevaba puesta un delgado sweater negro y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Iba de regreso a su casa cuando las primeras gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y sólo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos y correr a la tienda más cercana para resguardarse en el estrecho alero del techo. Suspiró resignado mientras miraba hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y reparó que a su alrededor cientos de personas corrían apresuradas en busca de refugio. Los pies envueltos en delgados calzados iban empapados, chapoteando entre los charcos, los cabellos bien peinados se humedecían y se pegaban en el rostro, el viento jugaba entre las faldas de las mujeres a la vez que les revolvía en cabello.

Sólo una persona que apareció en el horizonte, caminando tranquilo y sin preocupaciones en dirección contraria a la que él recorría minutos atrás, parecía completamente ajeno al caos que se había instalado a esa hora.

Aquel hombre de cabello castaño y baja estatura vestía sólo una camisa y una levita gris; su típico uniforme de profesor de Columbia. Pero a esa hora la tela estaba empapada y se le pegaba al cuerpo, delineándole la delgada y tonificada figura, una de sus manos reposaba tranquila dentro de uno los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela y su maletín se balanceaba en la otra. Sobre su cabello castaño, más oscuro ahora, iban suspendidas millones de pequeñas gotitas de agua que al ser atravesadas por los escasos rayos de luz, despedían pequeñas luces, provocando una turbadora ilusión óptica: como si todo su cuerpo resplandeciera.

Cuando su tranquilo andar alcanzó la librería en la que Erik se encontraba acampando el agua, el hombre ladeó el cuello en su dirección y lo reconoció al instante, esbozándole una enorme sonrisa sólo a él.

-¡Erik! -le dijo alegre mientras se le acercaba al trote, chapoteando un poco, pero sin darle importancia-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te parece que hago, Charles? -respondió con voz fastidiada mientras rodaba los ojos, incrédulo por la pregunta.

Devolvió la mirada hacia Charles, reparó en que éste se hallaba frente a él pero a medio metro de distancia, por lo que estaba parado justo bajo el final del alero del techo y las gruesas gotas de agua le caían directamente sobre la cabeza y rodaban por su rostro hasta caer en gruesos goterones desde su mentón. La excesiva humedad le pegaba el cabello a la frente y le tapaba parcialmente la mirada y éste se veía mucho más largo de lo normal debido a la lluvia ¡Nunca antes se había dado cuenta que Charles tuviera el cabello tan largo!

-¡Acércate más! -le dijo enfadado. Realmente no podía entender cómo a Charles parecía no molestarle para nada la lluvia-. ¿Qué no ves que te estás mojando? Vas a pescar un resfrió.

-Ya estoy todo mojado. ¡Qué más da! -comentó indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Erik soltó un bufido de frustración frente a su respuesta y una pequeña nube de vapor salió de su boca. Le parecía una respuesta absurda, pero al mismo tiempo tan típica de Charles. Negó con la cabeza, estiró el brazo y envolviéndolo en la cintura de Charles, lo acercó hasta dejarlo cubierto por el alero del techo, justo donde él lo quería: resguardado de la lluvia y a salvo... sólo que esta vez Charles quedó a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Lo tenía tan cerca que sintió su cuerpo helado y empapado pegarse al suyo. Le mojó el sweater, pero contrario a toda lógica, su temperatura corporal no bajó, sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus manos sudar mientras sus ojos se movían en contra de su voluntad para depositarse sobre los labios pálidos de Charles.

Éste, pareció darse cuenta de su mirada fija y de la distancia mínima que ahora los separaba y de manera instintiva retrocedió un par de pasos, internándose nuevamente bajo la lluvia. Erik lo siguió, esta vez importándole bien poco si se mojaba o no, lo único que quería era seguir estando a su lado. Dio dos largos trancos hasta volver a reducir la distancia que los separaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando le sostuvo la cintura nuevamente, ya no lo dejó escapar.

Le tomó el mentón con suavidad y se lo alzó para dejarle la boca a su merced, bajando el rostro, atrapó los labios de Charles entre los suyos, succionándolos con suavidad, delineándole los labios con la lengua e internándose completamente en su boca.


	5. BESO 5

**B E S O   5**

 

Sofocante calor.

Sentía su cuerpo caluroso. Un fuego que abrasaba su piel y hacía que su respiración saliera humeante de su nariz, en medio de una agitada respiración. Aquel calor era especialmente intenso en su rostro y en su entrepierna, sentía sus mejillas arder y su miembro endurecer.

Penetrante humedad.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado. Estaba sudando y aquella humedad salina le empapaba la camiseta de entrenamiento en el pecho y en la línea de la columna vertebral. Sentía la piel pegajosa y un diminuto hilo de sudor bajaba por su pecho, absorbiéndose en su ropa.

Hormigueante dolor.

Sentía sus poderosas piernas temblar y la fuerza de sus brazos flaquear. El sobreesfuerzo físico del entrenamiento lo había dejado agotado y ahora el ácido láctico recorría sus extremidades debilitadas haciéndolas palpitar. Pero no sólo las piernas las sentía palpitar: entre sus apretados bóxer negros había un trozo de carne que sentía pulsar con intensidad.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba más. El dolor, el calor, la humedad... Todo formaba parte del delicioso placer. Se unía a él, se subyugaba a él y lo intensificaba, haciéndolo más receptivo y sensible a los cambios y estados de su propio cuerpo. Porque el arduo entrenamiento no era el único causante del calor y dolor que sentía, más bien todo se debía al hombre ubicado bajo su cuerpo.

Todo era culpa de Charles, de los besos de Charles.

Lo estaba besando, intensa, vigorosa y dominantemente. Hace minutos había tomado su boca como si estuviera siendo atraído por una fuerza magnética y ahora no podía alejarse de ella. Y Charles no se había opuesto ni había soltado reclamo alguno, había correspondido a sus besos, dejándose conquistar y dominar por él.

Por eso sus besos eran ardientes, apasionados; porque mostraban el deseo que sentía por Charles y a la vez el deseo que éste despertaba en él; una apasionada locura que sólo era capaz de desatar Charles. Ahora se sentía preso de esa locura y sus besos eran fogosos, húmedos y dolorosos.

Tomaba los labios de Charles entre los suyos una y otra vez, absorbiéndole la boca completa para soltarla y tirar con sus dientes el labio inferior o morderle la comisura de la boca, haciéndole soltar gemidos inaudibles. Quería dejar claro que era él quien llevaba las riendas de la situación, mostrando su clara aprehensión y apasionamiento. Luego se entretenía por minutos explorando con la lengua toda la cavidad bucal de Charles, llegando incluso a simular una penetración con la lengua, introduciéndola una y otra vez entre sus labios cerrados como un anillo, de manera sugerente. Quería ser muy directo a la hora de mostrar el nivel de su excitación.

Entreabrió los ojos, enfocando con dificultad el rostro de Charles. Estaba de espaldas en el césped, aprisionado por su cuerpo y su cabello caía sobre el suelo, despejándole por completo la frente. Así pudo contemplar sin interrupciones su expresivo rostro: sus ojos cerrados con soltura, su frente lisa y libre de imperfecciones, sus cejas que se acercaban en el entrecejo, marcándole diminutas arrugas, interpretables como un gesto de dolor o de placer... o de ambas cosas.


	6. BESO 6

**B E S O   6**

 

Estaba recostado a todo lo largo del sillón del living de la mansión Xavier. Charles estaba recostado sobre su brazo derecho, jugando con una pequeña hebra de su suave cabello, la que enredaba una y otra vez entre sus dedos de forma mecánica. Estaban mirando una película desde hace una hora, posiblemente una comedia romántica, pero no estaba seguro porque él no había puesto ni la más mínima atención desde que se habían tirado frente al televisor.

Estaba aburrido: en el canal de deportes no estaban transmitiendo nada interesante, afuera llovía con fuerza y era domingo. En esas circunstancias, ver una película junto a Charles había parecido una buena idea, pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que Charles Xavier, el intelectual, quisiera ver ese tipo de cursilerías.

Soltó un bostezo perezoso, sintiendo cómo las comisuras de sus ojos eran inundadas de lágrimas y en su rostro se tatuó una expresión de aburrimiento total. Ladeó el cuello y fijó su mirada hastiada sobre el rostro de Charles. Sólo alcanzaba a verle la mitad del rostro, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando con curiosidad y completo interés la televisión, sus cejas estaban alzadas, dándole mayor expresividad a su mirada y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban sutilmente en un esbozo de sonrisa.

En ese instante encontró algo mucho más interesante que hacer que mirar esa estúpida película. Ladeó el cuerpo y se acomodó sobre su costado derecho, acercándose al cuerpo de Charles y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Dejó de enredar sus dedos en su cabello castaño y usó esa mano para sostenerle la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a sus labios.

Lo besó de improviso, asaltando su boca de un momento a otro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni mucho menos oponerse. Alzó el cuerpo para acomodarse sobre Charles y sintió cómo éste se acomodaba de espaldas en el sillón para dejarle cabida, a la vez que abría la boca para dejarle entrar. Erik exploró aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad con la lengua, rozando, frotando y enredándose con la lengua contraria y sintiendo cómo Charles respondía con la misma intensidad a su beso.

Charles lo besaba con las mismas ansias, succionándole el labio inferior con fuerza, rozándolo con los dientes y mordiéndolo con suavidad, sin dejarse amedrentar por él e incluso retándolo a llegar cada vez más lejos. Una de sus manos se sostenía con fuerza de su corto cabello y la otra se aventuraba bajo su camiseta azul, acariciándole la piel. Debía reconocer que Charles no era nada sutil ni se dejaba dominar con facilidad y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él: su terco espíritu indomable.

Había sido el mismo Charles quien meses atrás lo había convencido de ser novios y ahora sólo podía reconocer que aquella había sido una excelente idea, pero la verdad era que él inicialmente se había negado. Había sido la fuerte voluntad de Charles, quien nunca se había dado por vencido, lo que terminó por convencerlo, eso sumado a que la atracción que sentía por él ya era innegable.

Respiró por la nariz con rapidez y a pesar de ello, sintió que el aire le faltaba debido al ímpetu del beso, también las pulsaciones de su corazón se elevaban como respuesta a la intensidad del contacto. ¡Ay, esa bendita sensación de éxtasis! Sólo Charles Xavier podía provocarle algo así con un simple beso, porque era innegable que su arrebatadora forma de besar lo volvía loco.

Sentía la respiración errática de Charles sobre su piel, indicándole que a él también le faltaba el aire, y cómo sus manos le acariciaban la piel de la espalda, cambiando el ritmo de lentas y suaves caricias a fuertes e intensos movimientos. ¡Incluso llegándolo a arañar!

En ese instante se dio cuenta que el aburrimiento que lo había llegado a desesperar minutos atrás, ahora se había esfumado por completo con aquella simple acción: sólo por besar a Charles. Pero eso era porque él era la única cura para todos sus males.


	7. BESO 7

**B E S O   7**

 

Erik y Charles caminaban con paso rápido por las calles atestadas de una transitada avenida de Nueva York. Venían saliendo del bar donde habían localizado a un nuevo mutante. Charles se había mostrado tan esperanzado de poderlo convencer de unirse al equipo, pero Erik no se había mostrado tan optimista. Había llegado a apostar incluso, seguro de que el otro mutante no aceptaría jamás su propuesta.

El ganador podría escoger el restaurant y comer todo lo que quisiera, mientras que la cuenta sería pagada por el perdedor sin derecho a protesta. En ese momento Charles se había mostrado entusiasta y había sonreído con confianza. ¡Se veía que estaba convencido de poder ganarle! Aunque ahora, no se veía nada feliz.

—No puedo creer que no haya aceptado -masculló entre dientes.

—Ese sujeto es un lobo solitario, Charles —le respondió Su tono de voz era burlón y sus labios formaban una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Tú también eras un lobo solitario, y sólo mírate ahora.

Erik se detuvo de pronto y le lanzó una mirada dura, su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que sus puños.

—¿Qué? —Charles se dio la vuelta para mirarlo descolocado.

—Nada. Olvídalo —respondió hosco—. Comamos aquí.

Erik no se tomó el tiempo de esperar por su respuesta, sólo se giró a la derecha y entró en el pequeño restaurant de comida rápida. Estaba molesto, sí. ¡Detestaba que Charles fuera capaz de leerlo con tanta facilidad! Para él era como un libro abierto, y sabía con certeza que no era porque estuviera leyendo su mente. Erik no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba con Charles, era tan divertido estar con él, practicar con él, conversar con él, trazar planes con él, jugar una partida de ajedrez con él. Definitivamente el único que podía hacerlo reír así era Charles.

« _¿Todo con él será así de divertido_ —pensó Erik—.  _¿Siempre me sentiré así de bien si permanezco junto a él?_ »

_Antes de que Erik pudiera entrar al restaurant, Charles lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a girarse sobre sus talones para encararlo. Su ceño estaba fruncido en un gesto de preocupación._

—Erik... ¿Te enojaste? —Erik no respondió, estaba demasiado perplejo con la corriente eléctrica que sintió recorrer su cuerpo con el simple contacto de la mano de Charles sobre su antebrazo—. ¿Qué es esto, la ley del hielo? —dijo Charles, bromeando, pero al ver que Erik no le sonreía, se enserió—. Sólo fue... Sólo era una broma. —Charles ya no sonreía—. Una mala broma, lo acepto.

Erik quería hablar, quería decirle que no se sentía ofendido por su comentario, pero al tener a Charles frente a él, a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo, no pudo decir palabra alguna. Su cerebro se había congelado por completo, las palabras no querían salir de su boca y en todo su cuerpo sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de estar más cerca de Charles. Su belleza era tanta, que lo confundía.

Sus labios rosados y entreabiertos se transformaron en la cosa más atrayente del mundo y sintió que funcionaban con una especie de magnetismo, porque lo atraían, lo tentaban, lo invitaban a poseerlos, conquistarlos y dominarlos.

Soltó el agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Charles y con ambas manos sostuvo su cabeza con firmeza, para evitar que escapara, y ladeando el cuello, lo besó posesivamente. Succionó con fuerza sus labios y metió la lengua imprudentemente en su boca, incluso mordiéndolo con muy poco tacto, obteniendo como resultado un quejido grave que se le hizo exquisito. Hasta que un empujón por parte de Charles, lo alejó de sus labios.

—¿Qu... Qué... —Charles tartamudeó. Lo miraba de arriba abajo y se pasaba una mano por la boca, como si quisiera limpiarse—. ¿Me besaste? ¡Erik, me besaste a la fuerza!

—¡Lo hice! Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más —respondió con voz segura, mirándolo fijo—. Con fuerza o sin fuerza. ¡Y mejor prepárate, porque ahora mismo lo voy a repetir!


	8. BESO 8

**B E S O   8**

 

Charles cerró la puerta de su habitación y soltó un suspiro cansado. Las actividades del día habían sido agotadoras, pero al menos sentía que los chicos habían logrado avances significativos ahora que estaban todos juntos en la mansión trabajando como un equipo.

Esa misma tarde habían estado corriendo con Hank en los jardines, justo antes de que las primeras gotas de la tormenta los empaparan de pies a cabeza. Ahora, la lluvia se había desatado y los truenos retumbaban por toda la casa, a pesar de estar construida con gruesos muros de piedra sólida.

Avanzó hasta el clóset y sacó un pijama limpio. Su ropa deportiva estaba mojada y si se quedaba así, no tardaría a pescar un resfrío. Se sacó el polo y la camiseta y los dejó caer sobre el escritorio. Estaba apunto de sacarse también el pantalón cuando oyó el ruido en su puerta.

El golpe seco y firme indicaba sin dudas quién estaba tras la puerta. Charles giró el cuello para ver cómo Erik entraba a su habitación sin pedirle permiso. Avanzó un par de pasos y usó usó sus poderes para pasar el seguro a la puerta, su mirada recorrió sin pudor el torso desnudo de Charles.

Se veía serio y pálido con su suéter negro cuello de tortuga; cualquiera habría podido decir que se veía asustado, pero al tratarse del estoico Erik Lehnsherr, Charles se lo pensó mejor.

—Dime Erik, ¿estás bien, amigo? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí. —Erik carraspeó y desvió la mirada, incómodo. Lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo con una voz tan suave que Charles apenas lo oyó—. Le tengo miedo a las tormentas. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Charles no sabía si eso era un truco o si era cierto. Se quedó mirándolo, congelado, sonrió con ternura y le abrió los brazos. A los segundos, Erik estaba entre ellos, derritiéndose a su lado en un abrazo apretado y cálido. Subió el rostro, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz, luego el mentón y finalmente depositó un suave beso en la comisura de su boca.

Charles volvió a dudar, Erik se veía demasiado relajado para ser cierto que tenía miedo a las tormentas. Sólo sabía que a pesar de la lluvia de afuera, esa noche ninguno de los dos pasaría frío.


	9. BESO 9

**B E S O   9**

 

Erik no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer para semejante estupidez, aunque claro, debía reconocer que Raven era muy persistente cuando quería; debía tener algo de telépata después de todo. Ella había decretado que necesitaban "actividades extracurriculares" para afianzarlos como equipo y para que "distrajeran su mente de tanta basura". Esas habían sido sus palabras literales. Por eso estaban ese día en aquel parque temático.

Erik sólo oía los gritos histéricos de Sean desde la montaña rusa, los comentarios mordaces de Álex y el silencio tímido de Hank. Y volvió a preguntarse qué rayos estaban haciendo. ¡Cómo se les ocurría perder el tiempo así!

Se giró sobre sus talones, fastidiado y dispuesto a irse, cuando se topó de frente con Charles.

—¡Aquí estabas! —le dijo—. Te estaba buscando, Erik. Quería mostrarte algo.

Al ver la sonrisa radiante de Charles cargando con un montón de globos, un cintillo de plástico con cuernos y un peluche de tiburón, se había dado cuenta de porqué había aceptado ir. No había sido por Raven, había sido por Charles.

—Mira lo que me gané. —Charles levantó el peluche frente a sus ojos y lo agitó en el aire—. Se parece a ti, ¿no crees?

Erik habría querido gruñir, pero no pudo. En lugar de eso, esbozó una de sus sonrisas más espeluznantes y genuinas, y cómo recompensa oyó la musical carcajada de Charles.

—Comprobado, querido, son iguales.

Erik recortó la distancia que los separaba, pasó el brazo derecho por la cintura de Charles y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con brusquedad. El peluche de tiburón quedó entre ambos, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

—Cuidado, Charles, este tiburón está a punto de morderte —dijo antes de devorarle la boca con los labios.


	10. BESO 10

**B E S O   10**

 

Charles había pensado mucho en cuál sería la mejor manera de celebrar el cumpleaños número 30 de Erik. Le había pedido su opinión a todos sus amigos e incluso se había aventurado a inspeccionar el terreno con el propio Erik, haciéndole una que otra pregunta por aquí y por allá. Pero al final había sido su conversación con Edie la que le había dado la respuesta la noche en que miraban juntos un viejo álbum de fotos.

Éste sería el primer cumpleaños que celebrarían siendo pareja, y Charles quería que fuera especial. Más que eso, quería que fuera inolvidable. Aunque claro, el bufido que soltó Erik le dio a entender que él no se estaba divirtiendo como había predicho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que andar así? —preguntó Erik.

Llevaba una gruesa bufanda cubriéndole los ojos, por lo que su única guía era la firme y cálida mano de Charles que tiraba de él. Aunque sabía dónde se encontraban, oía el crack crack de las hojas secas en otoño bajo sus pies, como música del bosque, y también le llegaba aquel olor a pino y madera quemada.

—Ya llegamos.

Cuando Charles se detuvo y le descubrió los ojos, Erik pudo ver la fogata resplandeciente en medio del bosque al atardecer, una manta junto a los árboles, dos tazones de chocolate caliente y los malvaviscos.

A la mente de Erik volvieron recuerdos de atardeceres del pasado, de los días de campamento junto a su padre y de todos los malvaviscos que comieron juntos al calor de una fogata. Estuvo apunto de empezar a sentirse melancólico cuando sintió los firmes brazos de Charles abrazándose a su espalda, y luego, su aliento cálido cuando le besó la nuca antes de susurrar:

—Feliz cumpleaños, querido.


	11. BESO 11

**B E S O   11**

 

Charles sentía que sus labios ardían cada vez que Erik reclamaban su boca en cada beso. Intercalando labios con mordidas. Su piel quemaba ahí donde era sujeta por la manos grandes y delgadas de Erik. Sentía bajo la espalda el dolor de las piezas de ajedrez del juego que había quedado otra vez inconcluso y cómo cada beso le robaba el aliento y lo arrojaba un poco más a la locura.

Sabía que Hank lo mataría si se enteraba que Erik estaba en la mansión, que venía muy seguido, siempre durante las noches, y que cada partida de ajedrez terminaba siempre igual: con las fichas olvidadas en medio de una jugada que ninguno de los dos quería concluir y con ellos revolcándose por la alfombra del estudio.

Pero Charles hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar racionalmente cuando estaba junto a Erik. Amar a Erik Lehnsherr era como una sentencia de muerte. Cada uno de sus besos era veneno, fuego y puñal. Amarlo, era la más exquisita forma de autodestrucción.


	12. BESO 12

**B E S O   12**

 

Charles sintió una nueva oleada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, un dolor lacerante que nacía en su espalda y subía vértebra por vértebra hasta su cerebro. Le dolía hasta el cuero cabelludo, aunque de la cintura hacia abajo no sentía nada.

Los sedantes que le inyectaba Hank cada noche para que pudiera dormir lo mantenían inerte en la cama, pero el dolor le impedía conciliar el sueño, así que estaba en un estado de permanente duermevela. Tal vez eran esos mismos medicamentos los que le provocaban las alucinaciones. La de Erik, por ejemplo.

Lo sentía acariciarle la frente, peinarle el pelo con los dedos. Charles incluso lo veía a través de sus párpados entreabiertos de pie junto a su cama, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de dolor, aflicción o culpa. Quiso hablarle, aunque no fuera más que un espejismo, pero no le salió la voz.

De pronto, la ilusión de Erik se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó la frente. Charles casi podría jugar que sintió la suavidad y la calidez de sus labios, incluso algo húmedo que cayó sobre su boca, algo húmedo y salado.

Sabía que era una alucinación, pero se sintió tan real...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos porque el sueño empezó a adormecer todo su cuerpo, como si flotara. Ahora el dolor retrocedía, todo gracias a aquella melodía. Era una voz ronca, grave, cargada de cariño, que cantaba en un susurro. Antes de quedarse dormido, Charles creyó reconocer el idioma; era alemán.


	13. BESO 13

**B E S O   13**

 

Parecía que llevaban horas compartiendo aquella mirada significativa, una mirada que decía todo lo que había entre ambos sin usar palabras. Los ojos de Charles estaban cristalinos, había dolor y esperanza en ellos. Hasta que se decidió a romper el silencio y verbalizar lo que sentía.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes?

Erik estaba serio, parado con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos, se veía indolente. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió de esa endemoniada manera que hacía que Charles se derritiera.

—Tú eres un telépata, Charles —dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado palmeándole el hombro—. Puedes convencerme de hacer lo que sea. —Y se alejó caminando tranquilo; sus seguras pisadas resonando sobre el suelo de baldosas.

Charles sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y antes de que Erik desapareciera tras la puerta, se aventuró a hablarle a través de su telepatía.

_—¿Y si te enamoro una vez más antes de que llegues a la puerta?_

Y Erik paró su caminar en seco. Su mano suspendida en el aire buscando la manilla inútilmente. Se dió la vuelta muy lento y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, no hubo nada más que decir.

De pronto, lo vio levantarse de su silla de ruedas, sonreírle de esa forma en que sólo Charles podía, entre tímido y coqueto, y caminar hacia él. Lo miró con sus ojos resplandecientes, como dos cristales cobalto, se puso de puntillas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó. Erik podía sentir sus dedos enredándose en su pelo, sus suaves labios abriéndose paso en su boca, levantó los brazos y le estrechó con ellos la cintura, estremeciéndose con la calidez del contacto.

Sabía que aquello era una ilusión creada por los poderes de Charles. ¡Lo sabía! Pero eso no lo hacía sentir menos real, y sí, sabía que Charles tenía la capacidad de volverlo a enamorar cuándo, dónde y cómo sea. Y el hecho de que fuera un telépata no tenía nada que ver con ello.


	14. BESO 14

**B E S O   14**

 

«Quiero verte. Te extraño.»

Charles volvió a mirar el teléfono y aquel estúpido mensaje, absorto. Siempre había estado idiotizado por él, pero ahora ese amor le dolía un poco menos, cada día un poco menos.

Tiró el celular al piso y en su lugar estiró el brazo para tomar la botella de brandy; era uno de esos caros, de los que quedaban en casa desde la época de su madre. La destapó y dió un sorbo largo; ni siquiera consideró molestarse con un vaso.

Charles no recordó en qué momento se terminó de tomar todo el licor, ni cuando se quedó dormido sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, ni por qué empezó a jugar una partida de ajedrez solo. Recordaba vagamente un sueño, tortuoso y agridulce, como había sido siempre su relación con Erik.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y levantó la cabeza de las piezas de ajedrez. Intentó pasar saliva y descubrió que tenía la garganta reseca, todavía sentía en el paladar el sabor de los besos de Erik; fuertes, amargos, con gusto a cigarrillos. ¡Irónico! Cuando había sido sólo un sueño.

Sus ojos viajaron automáticamente hasta el teléfono. Había un mensaje nuevo, un mensaje de Erik, de apenas un par de horas atrás.

«Lo siento. Me surgió algo anoche y no pude ir.»

Charles soltó una carcajada, se puso de pie y caminó a tropezones hasta el fino mueble de sándalo donde se guardaba el licor; ya no quedaba mucho. Sacó una nueva botella de brandy y dió un trago al seco, sin siquiera estremecerse con el ardor en su garganta. Se encaminó hasta su cuarto, con la botella colgando bajo el brazo, silbando y sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, querido, yo no te estaba esperando. A la cita que faltaste, tampoco fui yo.


	15. BESO 15

**B E S O   15**

 

La cafetería de siempre.

El mismo espresso de media tarde.

El chico de todos los días.

Él estaba siempre en la cafetería cada vez que Erik entraba, paradójicamente tomando té. No sabía su nombre, su edad, ni su profesión. No sabía si trabajaba en alguno de los edificios cercanos o si era estudiante aún, no lo podría haber sabido con exactitud, porque para Erik era imposible determinar su edad. Sabía que era menor que él, que su vestimenta era informal pero muy cuidadosa, que era casi una cabeza más bajo y que poseía una contextura un poco más gruesa que la suya, y claro, parecía amar el té y los libros en partes iguales.

Erik había fantaseado muchas veces con atreverse a hablarle. Más aún, muchas veces, mientras degustaba su café y lo miraba de reojo, imaginaba cómo sería besar sus labios. Se preguntaba si su boca tendría sabor al té chai que tanto le gustaba, o a las rosquillas ocasiones que pedía, o si sería una experiencia completamente nueva y extraterrenal, como besar a una estrella. Siempre que lo veía en la cafetería estaba solo y nunca lo había visto hablando con nadie.

Erik iba a diario junto a Azazel y Emma durante el último break de un típico día de oficina, pero el día de hoy se había adelantado y había reemplazado el almuerzo por un café.

El chico de siempre ya estaba ahí, sentado solo en una mesa cerca de la entrada, anotando concentrado en un cuaderno. A su derecha había un tocadiscos de esos antiguos que todavía funcionaba, y a esa hora tocaba una melodía indie que hacía que el chico se meciera despacito y marcando el ritmo con los pies. La cafetería estaba iluminada por suaves bombillas colgantes que sacaban destellos cobrizos del pelo del chico y hacían resplandecer sus bonitos ojos azul cobalto.

Erik se detuvo en seco frente a él, preguntándose qué le diría; no lo había planeado y ahora los nervios lo traicionaron. ¡Irónico! Él, un hombre de negocios asustado como un chiquillo.

—Hola. —El chico levantó la mirada de su cuaderno y clavó en él sus ojos claros.

—Hola. —Erik apenas encontró la voz para responderle. Se sentía como un idiota parado ahí, sin saber qué hacer con las manos, mirándolo boquiabierto.

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Déjame invitarte algo. —El chico cerró el cuaderno y ordenó sus cosas a un lado, haciéndole espacio a Erik—. Hank, tráele el espresso de siempre.

—¿Tú cómo- ¿Cómo sabes-

—Soy administrador de este café, sé lo que piden los clientes frecuentes como tú —reconoció el chico encogiéndose de hombros—. También he notado que me miras siempre. —Esta vez le sonrió directo, y Erik sintió cómo se le apretaba el estómago—. Soy Charles Xavier. Ya te habías tardado.

—¿Tardado en qué?

—En atreverte a hablarme, Erik


	16. BESO 16

**B E S O   16**

 

—¿Tenemos que ir a esa casa, papi? —David aferró con mayor fuerza la mano de Charles, sin despegar la mirada de la descuidada fachada de la vivienda.

Era Halloween por la tarde y ambos se habían dedicado a recorrer el vecindario disfrazados de zombies. Ya habían recorrido todas las casa de su condominio cuando decidieron dar la vuelta y visitar también las casas de la cuadra de atrás, aunque ahora a David no le parecía tan buena idea. La casa que tenían en frente exhibía un antejardín seco y descuidado, lleno de maleza, con la pintura descascarada y las ventanas sucias. Más parecía una casa deshabitada o embrujada.

—Por supuesto, hijo. —Charles tiró de la mano del pequeño y se encaminó con una gran sonrisa a la casa—. Creí que querías muchos dulces, hasta llenar tu calabaza. —Indicó con el dedo la calabaza de plástico que usaba David para guardar sus golosinas—. ¡Vamos a tocar cada puerta del vecindario!

—Sí, papi... Pero los demás chicos dicen que el hombre que vive aquí es un amargado.

—¿Amargado? ¿Desde cuándo conoces el significado de esa palabra? —Charles miró a su hijo curioso, sabía que era listo, pero sólo tenía 8 años. David se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, estoy seguro que nadie, ni el vecino más amargado del vecindario, sería capaz de negarle un dulce a un niño tan encantador como tú.

David soltó un bufido de resignación justo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Miró hacia arriba, a la enorme sonrisa confiada de su padre y tocó. Estuvo a punto de creer que no había nadie, cuando de pronto oyó el crujir de la madera bajo la fuerza de unas pisadas y luego, la puerta se abrió. El hombre del interior era más alto que su papá, pelirrojo, delgado pero fuerte. Lo miró con unos ojos inexpresivos y fastidiados de arriba abajo hasta que levantó la mirada hasta su papá, y ahí éstos se abrieron enormemente, como si estuviera muy impresionado.

—¿Charles? —preguntó el hombre de adentro.

David se dió la vuelta para ver la cara de su padre. Había notado algo raro, porque sentía la mano de su papá floja en su mano, como si su brazo de pronto se hubiera transformado en uno de trapo. Charles estaba mudo de la impresión, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, igual que su boca. David nunca lo había visto así de callado en su vida.

—¿Papi? —lo llamó tironeando de su mano—. ¿Papi, estás bien?

—Vinimos por dulces —dijo de pronto Charles, indicando el canastillo con forma de calabaza—. Es Halloween.

—Lo sé —respondió el hombre de adentro con la misma mirada tonta que su papá—. Tienes un hijo.

—Sí... —Charles carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a hablar pareció haber vuelto a la  normalidad—. Sí, él es mi hijo David. David, él es Erik, un viejo amigo de la universidad.

—¡Mucho gusto, David! —dijo Erik arrodillándose para quedar a su altura—. No estoy preparado para Halloween, pero déjame compensarte con una cena, campeón. —Le revolvió el pelo y sonrió—. Sí mal no recuerdo, Charles no es el mejor cocinero.

David sonrió, entendiendo a la perfección lo que el amigo de su papá quería decir. Miró a Charles, que seguía igual de mudo, y decidió aceptar por él. Después de todo y mirándolo bien, el vecino amargado ya no lo parecía tanto...

—Me encantaría cenar usted, señor Erik.

El amigo de su papá rió, se puso de pie y se movió de la puerta para dejarle la entrada libre.

—Me acabo de mudar la semana pasada, así que por favor disculpen el desorden.

David se adentró por el pasillo, había cajas con cosas por todos lados, pero no estaba tan mal. Su papá tenía su casa llena de libros y ellos se habían mudado hace años.

Cuando se dió media vuelta para ver a los adultos que aún estaban en la entrada, alcanzó a notar que el amigo de su papá le daba un beso rápido en la boca antes de que éste se alejara sonrojado, sin saber qué hacer de puros nervios, justo como en los dibujitos cuando estaban muy enamorados.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Charles —le dijo el amigo de su papá antes de cerrar la puerta—. Es una sorpresa y un placer verte otra vez.


End file.
